


Why Swim When You Can Dance?

by Cerillen



Series: Chronicles of an Anxious Protector [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, He's also shy about how not scary he actually is, I absolutely love my version of Virgil's Realm, Most of the time, Roman has enough confidence for the both of them, So I'm gonna write more about it because I can, Virgil is shy about his space and how not scary it actually is, but that's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerillen/pseuds/Cerillen
Summary: Roman is having a severe case of creator's block and needs some inspiration, pronto.Where better to get it than in the one Realm he'd never seen before?





	Why Swim When You Can Dance?

Virgil was confused and concerned and didn't really know what to do with himself.

"Please, Virgil? I just need a moment or two and I promise I won't mess with anything while I'm there."

The anxious side blinked at Roman and the creative side continued to look up at him from the floor with the best puppy eyes he could muster.

Surprisingly enough, or perhaps not so surprisingly at all, this was not an uncommon scene to come across within the Mindscape.

Roman was overdramatic in everything he did.

That included asking for help or favors.

So, whenever he found himself requesting something of Virgil, he usually ended up in this position while he tried to convince him to do as he asked.

This was usually because Virgil always needed a little more explanation whenever Roman asked him to do random things, like tossing him across a field or punching something to see how strong it was.

They were usually ridiculous requests, but Virgil almost always agreed to do them in the end.

This time, however, he was even more hesitant than usual.

"Roman, I've told you before. It's dangerous there. I can't just let you in whenever you need a burst of inspiration."

Virgil was curling in on himself a little and he couldn't actually help it.

He'd known that this would happen eventually.

Now that Deceit was allowed in, Logan and Roman were starting to get curious about it.

Even Thomas was asking more questions than usual.

Virgil kind of wanted to be mad at Patton for letting the lying side in in the first place, but he knew the father figure had just been trying to help.

And he also knew that he was going to have to let the others in too, at some point.

He just didn't really want that point to be  **now**.

"Please, Virgil! I'm begging you! I'm on my hands and knees!"

"No, you're just on your knees."

Roman blinked and Virgil twitched.

He hadn't actually meant to say that.

He was far too uncomfortable to be handling this kind of situation right now.

Then Roman's face scrunched up and the creative side lurched forward to plant his hands firmly on the floor, still looking straight up at him.

Virgil backed up a step and stared at the other with wide eyes.

**"I'm on my hands and knees, Virgil!"**

Virgil's own face scrunched up a little and he grimaced at Roman.

"Why is this so important to you? Can't you just go to someone else's Realm or something? Why does it have to be mine?"

And Virgil really just wanted to run back to his room and do anything but be here, because suddenly Roman let out a sound similar to a sob and it sounded far too authentic to just be him trying to act dramatic.

Roman lowered his head then, staring at the ground and lowering himself to a sitting position.

When he looked up again, Virgil knew he wouldn't be able to say no anymore.

The creative side's eyes were glistening with unshed tears and his expression looked so **hopeless**.

It made Virgil's heart ache.

Then the prince took a shaking breath and spoke quietly.

"I already went everywhere else, Virgil."

The anxious side's eyes widened in surprise.

"I've been trying to find inspiration for hours now."

Virgil hadn't actually noticed before in his quiet panic but, Roman had bags under his eyes and his hair and clothes were disheveled.

He looked exhausted.

"I haven't been able to come up with anything since yesterday morning. I couldn't even give Thomas a good dream last night!"

At this, Roman looked slightly panicked and so **impossibly** guilty.

"I just need **one** second! One moment of something new and exciting and I'm sure I'll be inspired again!"

Roman reached forward and grabbed at Virgil's arms, pulling down one of his hands to hold.

He opened and closed his mouth a couple times, before swallowing and speaking once more in the hushed voice that didn't suit him at all.

"please, virgil..."

The anxious side shuddered at the feeling of wrongness this entire situation brought.

Roman asked him for things all the time.

But never like this.

Never so desperately.

Roman was the Prince.

He wasn't supposed to sound so **broken**.

And Virgil was the Knight.

It was his job to fix things like this.

So Virgil sighed and gently pulled the other up by his shoulders.

"Alright. Fine. You can come in for a bit."

Roman's eyes lit back up and Virgil felt a little like running away.

"But **ONLY** until you're inspired enough to get back on your feet, okay? And you're not allowed to wander off. I was serious when I said it was dangerous and I don't want something to happen to you while I'm not looking or someth-oomf!"

**"THANK YOU!"**

Virgil sighed again and wrapped his arms around the side currently latched onto him.

"Yeah, yeah. You're welcome..."

Roman laughed a little at Virgil's grumbles but remained where he was for just a little bit longer.

They stayed there in silence, holding the other for a moment.

Then Virgil took a calming breathe, and gave Roman a soft squeeze.

"I'm just gonna take us there. To the main area, not the living room, okay? So just..."

Another calming breathe and Roman gave a soft squeeze back.

"You ready?"

Virgil wasn't entirely sure **who** he was asking, but Roman nodded regardless.

And he took one, final, bracing breathe.

And sunk them into the Nightmare Realm.

For a moment, all was still.

And then Roman felt the breeze.

And heard the running water.

And smelled the flowers.

And looked up.

Virgil let go of him and took a step back, Roman's arms going slack as he did so.

The creative side stared around him with awe filled eyes and Virgil smiled the smallest amount.

At least he liked it.

"Virgil..."

The anxious side twitched.

"Yeah?"

Roman turned, having slowly spun around to take everything in, and looked at him with a smile.

"This is **amazing**! I can't believe you were keeping this wonderful place **away** from me for all these years! How very dare you, Sir Knightmare."

The nickname made Virgil smile involuntarily and Roman seemed pleased.

Then he looked around the clearing once more before shooting Virgil a slightly sheepish look.

"Do you think maybe I could stay here for a little while longer?"

Virgil blinked at him and Roman flailed a little.

"I mean, I'm definitely inspired now so you don't have to worry anymore. But, it would truly be such a **waste** if I couldn't spend a **little** more time here, don't you think?"

Roman looked at him with hopeful eyes and Virgil felt that scared little part of him, the one that worried about the others views of him changing when they finally saw his Realm, melt away for the time being.

His body relaxed and he smiled a little more genuinely as Roman continued to give him hopeful puppy dog eyes.

Then he laughed a little and rolled his eyes, reaching a hand up to rub the back of his neck.

"Sure. Go nuts. Just don't fall into the pond or something while you wander, alright?"

And Roman grinned widely at him with a playful scoff.

"Who do you take me for, Patton?"

Virgil laughed again and watched as the creative side moved away from him to explore.

After watching him for a moment more, Virgil eventually moved over to the edge of the pond closest to the willow tree.

The tree's branches gave him a gentle pat as greeting and he made himself comfortable against a mossy rock near the water's edge.

A short while later, Roman couldn't resist the soft smile that bloomed on his face as he looked over at the usually alert side now peacefully sleeping.

* * *

Quite some hours later, Virgil woke up to the sounds of splashing and loud princely spluttering.

He blinked his eyes open and looked over towards the source of the noise, only to snort violently in surprised amusement.

Roman apparently heard him, despite all of the noise he was making, as he quickly turned his head in his direction with a flailing movement of his arms.

"I swear I didn't do this on purpose!"

And Virgil starting laughing so hard his sides hurt.

Meanwhile, Roman just huffed and continued to float idly in the middle of the pond.

"What even **happened**?"

Virgil asked once his laughter had finally calmed down.

Roman gestured towards the nearby outcropping of the pond's small waterfall.

"I wanted a better view of the clearing and I miscalculated just how slippery the rocks would be."

The creative side said it like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Virgil snorted again.

"Fair enough."

Then the anxious side rose from his spot on the ground and started walking across the water, leaving little ripples with every step he took.

Roman's jaw dropped.

Virgil laughed again.

When he reached the other side, who was still silently staring at him in shock, he reached down to carefully grab him by the arms and pulled him out of the water.

Placing him down to stand on it as well.

"What?"

Virgil smiled at the confused side, watching Roman's clothes quickly dry themselves.

"This isn't a normal pond, Roman. How do you think I kept an eye on Thomas before I started using my phone?"

Roman blinked.

Then looked down at the water they were standing on with wide eyes.

"It's a looking glass?!"

Virgil shrugged.

"Basically."

Roman continued to stare at the water below them, gazing at the image of the two of them surrounded by stars.

"I suppose that explains why it's so strangely reflective."

Virgil hummed in agreement, now also staring at their reflections.

Then Roman gasped and Virgil raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

**"I HAVE AN IDEA!"**

"Okay?"

Roman was practically vibrating with excitement and Virgil was starting to feel just a little bit worried.

Then the creative side grabbed him by the shoulders and gave him a grin that almost seemed to split his face in two.

"It's perfect for tonight's dream but you **have** to help me with it!"

Virgil narrowed his eyes.

"How?"

"Dance with me!"

"No."

The word came out of Virgil's mouth without second thought and he didn't regret it at all.

Until Roman started whining.

"C'mon, Hot Topic! It'll just be for a moment or two! Do it for Thomas!"

Virgil glared at him and Roman didn't regret his words either.

"That's a low blow, Princey."

Roman just continued to smile.

"I know, but is it working?"

Virgil sighed.

"Yes..."

Then Roman cheered and, suddenly, Virgil was being pulled into a waltz.

He raised an eyebrow when he realized that he was placed into the leading position.

Roman's smile seemed to brighten a little.

"With the way Thomas sees us, you're the Knight and I'm the Prince. It makes more sense for you to be leading me as the protector than it does for me to be leading you as the one being protected."

Virgil blinked a few times, his face heating up a little, before offering his own little smile.

"Fair enough."

And he did his best to lead Roman across the pond.

As they continued, music started to play from the willow tree and Roman's eyes practically sparkled with how pleased he looked.

The floating lights within the tree's canopy slowly started to make their way out as well, filling the air with gentle lavenders and violets, and Roman laughed as they moved around them in their own little choreographed dance.

The water of the pond rippled and splashed with their movements, reflecting the sky above and making it look like they were dancing on the stars themselves.

They danced for a long time.

But, eventually, the music faded back into silence and their dancing stopped.

The floating lights returned to the willow tree's canopy and the water became still once more.

And Virgil and Roman stepped off of the pond's surface in silence.

Virgil stuck his hands into his hoodie pockets and smiled as Roman took a breathe before laughing delightedly with a twirl.

"That was **PERFECT!** "

Virgil snorted.

"Oh, Thomas will absolutely **love it!** And I have so many wonderful ideas now! This was exactly what I needed! Thank you so much, Virgil!"

And then his arms were filled with prince once again and Virgil laughed as he gave him a soft squeeze.

"No problem, Sir Sing-a-Lot. Glad I could help."

Roman pulled away from him with a truly grateful smile that Virgil easily returned.

**"Now!"** Roman said with a clap. "I must go and get back to work before the flame of inspiration wavers!"

Virgil nodded, placing his hands back into his pockets.

"Right. Just make sure to get some sleep tonight, okay? I know you're inspired and everything, but you need your rest."

The creative side's smile softened at his words and he gave a quick, sweeping, bow.

"Of course. A prince is nothing without his beauty sleep, after all. I'll see you tomorrow, Virgil."

The anxious side gave a little wave as the other started to sink away.

"See you tomorrow, Ro."

And Virgil was left alone in his clearing, once more.

With a sigh that was both tired and content, he tilted his head back and looked at the sky.

Willow branches wrapped themselves gently around him and he let himself lean into them.

The lights warbled from within their canopy and a slightly stronger breeze than usual sent a few loose flowers flying over and onto the pond.

He smiled and closed his eyes.

And hoped that Thomas enjoyed his dream that night.

 


End file.
